Space Outlaw Eds: The Academy Years
by Alicia-Vega
Summary: Eddy's always dreamed of being a space outlaw,but he has to graduate from the academy first! I disclaim all EEE chars except OC's everything else is mine.


Space Outlaw Eds: The Academy Years MKII

Well since my first one wasn't that good, I decided to rewrite it and make it much better!!

_Chapter 1: Playing The Big Leagues_

_Life as a Space Outlaw,er I mean Space Outlaw-in-training, was more than I asked for. As I look back at my life before joining the academy, I can't help but wonder what would happen if I gave up before getting this far?_

As fourteen-year-old Eddy Johnson looked out the window of his dormitory room on this "boring" rainy day, he reminisced on his past life; prior to joining this prestigious academy.

He remembered when he was first given a shot at life, and his only one at that. Born to the parents of Rick and Amelia Johnson, he was immediately the target of paparazzi. The reason of this being, his dad was a famous retired Space Outlaw who graduated Magna cum Laude from a famed and prestigious Space Outlaw academy. He commanded many squads and legions, and was famous for his many victories, and forced surrenders. He was the top role-model for all Space Outlaws in training, and kids hoping to one day become famed Outlaws like himself. Many kids dreamed of following a path identical to his; only to have their dreams crushed, after failing the academy's entrance exam.

However their was one kid who was determined to follow in his father's footsteps. Eddy Johnson was determined to follow a path identical to his father's, often role-playing Space Outlaw with his two partners in crime; Eddward Nicholas and Edward Strong.

"Ha ha!!" a young Eddy taunted,"I tagged you sockhead!!"

"D'oh Darnit!!" young Edd cried,"no matter how much I study I always lose!!"

"That's cuz you'll never be able to beat me at stuff like this if you keep usin that big head o' yours!!" Eddy taunted once again.

"I beg to differ Eddy," Edd corrected,"my head is normal sized and is in no way "big" or "fat"."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah" a now bored Eddy said while studying his fingernails,"so you up for another round of Laser Tag?"

"I wish I could, but it's getting dark, and I wouldn't want to miss curfew." a saddened Edd sighed.

"Okay.." a deppressed Eddy trailed off,"...hey have you seen Ed?"

"I believe he went home a while ago to read his new imported Space Outlaw manga's from Japan." Edd stated.

"See ya tomorrow!!" They both shouted gleefully, and taking off in respective directions toward their homes.

Time seemed to progress slower after that, nothing out of the ordinary taking place. Eddy and his pals still playing Space Outlaw, and leading their usual daily lives.

"But Eric I don't want you to leave me!!!" Young Eddy cried, protesting his older brother, Eric Johnson's leave.

"Let go of me bro!!" the older sibling whined,"I know you don't want me to go, but I'm going to follow father's footsteps; I know you'll do the same, but I know you'll find a path all your own to lead!!"

Eddy looked up to his older sibling teary eyed, still clinging onto his leg. Eric looked down at his depressed brother, and pulled him off his leg; holding him in the air.

"Bro," Eric began, "I know we'll meet again, but until that time comes I want you to hold on to this.

The older sibling placed his younger brother down and clipped something shiny onto his ear.

"Your luck charm?" Eddy questioned, knowing of its' importance

"Take it," Eric smiled, "it's yours now."

Eddy gave a week smile, sniffing runny snot back up into his nose, and wiping his tears on the sleeve of his shirt; finally giving a cheerful smile along with a thumbs-up.  
That was the last time Eddy saw his older brother.

More time progressed, changes anew, young kids slowly aging and becoming teenagers, along with the move-in of a new face, Jason Coolidge.

Jason first met with the Eds soon after moving into the Cul-de-sac. Eddy immediately asked for the boy's age, and recommended he sign up to join the Space Outlaw academy along with the Eds. At first Jason denied the existence of "Space Outlaws" saying that it was a huge pile of malarkey, but after hearing stories from Eddy and eyeing news articles Eddy had kept, he was totally convinced about the existence of Space Outlaws.

Time flew by in the blink of an eye some time after that, and Jason became more acquainted with the Eds, each getting to know each other better.

Sometime later, Eddy turned fourteen, and was now of age to apply for a spot at the Space Outlaw academy with Jason and the other Eds.

"Entrance exam!?!" Eddy shouted, "no wonder so many people failed to get into this joint!!"

"Well they don't call this a prestigious academy for nothing!!" Edd gleefully exclaimed.

Eddy and Jason looked at the boy with questioning eyes.

Ed, too busy to give attention to the conversation, kept eyeing one of his latest Space Outlaw comics.

"Gee "Double D"," Jason spoke in a mocking tone, "as much as I'd like to sit here and babble about the countless wonders of exams, we better hurry before we miss the exams!"

"Oh dear!!" Edd shouted, before proceeding to run off to a desk at the front of the room.

"Come on you losers," Eddy ordered impatiently, as he eyed Jason taking a peek at Ed's comic, which he was still reading.

"I said come on you losers!!" Eddy ordered once again, this time, voice booming.

Jason and Ed, startled by the sudden noise, collapsed onto the room's floor; up on their feet moments later.

"Now that I got your attention," Eddy said impatiently, "let's get over to that sign up table-thingy, before Double D signs up without us!!"

Jason and Ed straightened up like flat-boards, giving a half-salute before following Eddy suite as the boy took off full-speed.

The three arrived at the desk with a long skid, just in time to witness those signing up to take the entrance exam; among them, more importantly, was Edd.

"Sockhead!!" an enraged Eddy outburst, "you better not have been signing up without us!!"

Eddy eyed the two boys behind them with a look of suspected anticipation, expecting them to back him up on what he'd said.

Jason uninterestedly looked around, although eyeing the many girls in the room with little interest.

Ed, who hadn't lended any attention to the conversation, looked up from his comic and shook his head as if to say "yes"; though he hadn't a clue as to what he was saying yes to.

"No Eddy it was all a misunderstanding I was just-"

"Oh no!!" Eddy shouted in anger, "I know exactly what you're trying to say!! If that's the way you want it, I'll give you a misunderstanding right up your-"

"Howdy Howdy Howdy!!!" an approaching voice exclaimed heartily.

The quartet of boys turned around, only to immediately be greeted by Jonny, who from the looks of it, was speaking for all the Cul-de-sac kids that stood behind him.

"Well well," Kevin began to taunt, as he shoved Jonny out of the way, "you dorks' are signing up just so you can fail!?! What a laugh!!!"

Then as if on cue, the kids behind Kevin began to burst out with laughter; as did he.

Eddy, rage swelling up inside him, balled both his hands into fists; sporting a look that clearly showed he could barely keep it inside him.

"Kevin you jerk!!!" Eddy shouted, trying to quell the caged beast inside him, "say something smart like that again and see if I won't totally go medieval on your-"

Jason immediately stepped in front of Eddy, cutting the boy off.

"What Eddy here is trying to say is, if you make another wise-crack like that again he can't entirely guarantee that you'll walk out of here same as you stepped in here." Jason stated, trying his best to interpret for Eddy; though much to the boy's dismay, the interpretation was completely off.

"Well now little dorky over there's got a tantrum??" Kevin taunted, which was followed by various snickers and chortles of the kids behind him,"Oh I'm so scared!!!!"

Eddy's blood was completely boiling by this point; the caged beast called anger had now broken free from its prison.

The boy gave an inhumane roar, then proceeded to shove Jason aside before he lunged, throwing his whole body weight at Kevin.

Successfully knocking Kevin to the ground, Eddy began to throw repeated punches at Kevin's face; which the jock could barely dodge.

Ed and Edd immediately rushed onto the scene, attempting to pry the now vicious Eddy off of Kevin. After taking a moment to recuperate and gather the recent events, Jason also took to the scene and proceeded to aid the struggling duo.  
"Stinkin let go of me!!!" Eddy shouted, struggling to break free of the trio's grip, "I'm gonna make sure that this jerk never sees the light of day ever again!!"

"Ugh you dorks!!" Kevin shouted between pummels, "get your dork off me now!!!"

"Yes Kevin we're trying exceptionally hard!!" Edd shouted, as he tried his best to pull Eddy back with all his might; but this was to no avail, as the boy was already deprived of most of his energy.

"Yeah what Double D said!!" Ed shouted, as he too, struggled to pull Eddy back even with all his strength.

"Ah quit bellyaching you crybaby!!" Jason barked,"now shut up so we can get Mr. Vicious off you!!!"

Jason was barely using any of his strength, preferring only to waste little energy on little tasks like this.

"Whatever dork!!!" Kevin complained, "Just get this dork off me!!!"

"Oh boy," Jason muttered, "this is going to take a while."

-------------------------------------20 Minutes Later--------------------------------------

After around a good twenty minutes had passed, the trio successfully pried Eddy off of Kevin; though many colorful remarks ensued after that. Fortunately though, this only lasted for two minutes; after which the kids all proceeded to apply for the entrance exam.

"Alright!!" Eddy exclaimed giddily, "get ready boys, cause now we're playing the big leagues!!!"

"Right behind you Eddy!!"

"Yeah!!!"

"All right, yeah!!! Let's do it!!!"

And with that the quartet of boys trudged onward to pursue their hopes, their dreams, but more importantly their destinies as well.

_Author's Note: Sorry if the first chapter was a tad bit short, but school's started us and it's been total heck so far; homework, tests, quizzes-all piled into one huge grotesque cycle. Very disturbing may I add. Anyway this is the first of many chapters to come; and don't worry I'll see to it personally that they get better and better. Though because of the cycle I'll only be able to work on chapters scarcely; so don't expect to see chapters posted one right after another or anything like that. Also don't get discouraged if I don't post chapter 2 for a long while; a guy's gotta think ya know? Well I won't bother you people anymore-as time is precious and no-one wants to squander-hey wait a minute why the heck am I typing this!!!_


End file.
